


Rivers are Formed by their Banks

by Beabaseball (beabaseball)



Series: Gave In To Peer Pressure (continuation) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, No Plot/Plotless, Not Serious, Reader-Interactive, Short Posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball/pseuds/Beabaseball
Summary: Red X appears in Titans Tower with some shocking news-- not only does he know Robin from his past, but Batman, Robin's mentor, is in grave danger, and X has come to ask for help.(Continuation ofWaterby popular demand. Not a very in-depth fic as much a continuation of that world exploration. Ask questions in comments or on tumblr and chapters eventually appear to respond.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Q: Maybe the Teen Titans visit gotham after Damian Robin finds out that Slade was spotted fighting Batman And immediately just got worried for his family and he decided to go back to investigate and talk to Bruce and while he’s at it let’s take the team with him better safe than sorry right**

* * *

 

Red X breaks into Titans Tower, and no one even notices it until the man himself is standing in the middle of the common room, and then a few moments later he’s being wrapped up in dark energy by Raven and threatened by one plasma blaster, Tameranian energy fists, a tiger, and a very painful metal stick. 

“What are you doing here?” Robin demands. 

It’s been weeks since his items were stolen by Ding Dong Daddy and Red X aided in their recovery, but that doesn’t mean he’s forgotten all the shit Red X put him through–and maybe it’s not Red X’s fault, but he’s still a little bit bitter about the lingering discomfort Beast Boy sometimes has around him at odd moments now. 

So maybe Robin’s okay with whacking the masked man a little harder than necessary to get the point across–

But then he realizes Red X isn’t struggling against Raven’s restraint at all. Not taunting or laughing. It doesn’t even seem to be a hologram or robot– or anything else that Robin would usually suspect when a captured criminal didn’t struggle.

And as soon as Robin realizes this, Red X speaks. 

“Batman’s been compromised. I had to come in person and make sure your stupid tower wasn’t bugged and tip anyone off.” 

All the air leaves Robin’s lungs in one go. Even as his teammates start demanding more ( “what’s he talking about?” says Beast Boy. “Your presence is most unappreciated!” – Starfire. Cyborg, though– “Rae, can you just toss this guy out the window and get it over with? ”) his eyes don’t leave Red X’s mask. 

Red X’s eyes don’t leave Robin’s either. 

He knows who is behind them.

He’s suspected, but he hasn’t confirmed–

“Red Robin,” he hisses. 

And Red Robin nods once, but doesn’t seem pleased. 

“Batman’s been compromised,” he says. “Batcave, too. Deathstroke’s been hired to do a hit on him.”

“Normal protocol–?” Robin asks, not sure where he is anymore. Not sure of the weapon he’s holding. Not sure of the way his friends are looking at him anymore–

Because Red Robin would never set foot near him without the one thing they most value being endangered. 

“No,” Red Robin says. “The buyer was Lex Luthor.” 

And not even Batman can outbid the richest man in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q: The Teen Titans always assume the guy who stole the red x costume was always someone who knew robin but they didn’t expect his brother I mean why go to all that trouble just to mess with your little brother like wow call down tim**

* * *

 

“Oh,” Red Robin said, sitting on the couch with a laptop. “Uh, no, actually I only just started with the Ding Dong… whatever his name was guy. Originally, Nightwing hired Red Hood to check in on you but, uh…”

Red Robin stared at Robin. Robin stared at Red Robin.

“But he stole the suit, kidnapped my team, tried to kill me, and made a nuisance of himself,” Robin said.

“I’m pretty sure he knew you wouldn’t die from that,” Red Robin said. “I’d have made sure if it was me.”

“That I would die.”

“Yes. If I were trying to kill you, I would’ve made sure it was more likely to succeed.”

“He shot a cannon at me.”

“Yes. That is why he was fired.”

“He deserved a lot more than being fired!”

“Nightwing and Batman were _very upset_ at him,” Red Robin said, as though speaking to a small child.

“They were _keeping tabs_ on me!”

“Well, according to Nightwing, ‘you never call.'”

“We’re in different time zones!”

“He literally works nights.”

Robin threw a birdarang at Red Robin’s head.

Red Robin ducked.

Cyborg slowly backed out of the room, deciding he would tell them that the plane was all stocked and ready to go _after_ they’d figured out their… family bonding…?

“Is this how many teams work on Earth?” Starfire asked in a way that suggested she was skeptical, but she just wanted a little bit of reassurance.

“Nah,” Beast Boy said beside her, arms crossed behind his head and a lot less excited about Red Robin than Cyborg thought he’d be (but maybe it was just because Red Robin wasn’t as big of a name as Batman and Nightwing?) “This is pretty… inner-fighty.”

Like how the rumors said Batman’s team was behind closed doors.

But he guessed Titan’s Tower counted if they were technically Robin’s doors?

But they were literally doing this in the living room. In front of the game stations and everything! The B-Box 9000 was gonna learn bad manners at this rate!

“Ugh,” Raven said from behind them. “This is dumb.”

And a wave of black energy flooded the living room to pluck Robin and Red Robin right off their feet.

“Come on,” she said. “Bus’s ready.

 


End file.
